You Were My Sunshine
by HawthornRose
Summary: What drove Bellatrix to torture Frank and Alice Longbottom? What drove her to madness? Songfic from You Are My Sunshine lullaby. JK owns all but scene and OC Hycanthis. Mentions death. Please R&R!


What drove Bellatrix to torture Frank and Alice Lonbottom? What drove her to madness? Songfic from You Are My Sunshine lullaby. JK owns all but scene and OC Hycanthis.

_You are my Sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

I hold the babe in my arms. He looks up at me, eyes bright in awe, and a podgy hand reaches up clumsily. It fists in a lock of my hair and he laughs, delighted. I draw in a breath, seeing his first smile, and my own mouth mimics as such.

He bares little resemblance to me now but a tuft of dark brown hair. I only want to keep him safe, but we're in the midst of a war and there are many hardships as it is. My dear cousin Regulus has already died, although we suffer less casualties than Dumbledores' side. But whatever bleakness befalls, I stay strong for my Hycanthis.

I cradle him in my arms, thinking. I agree with the Dark Lord to many extents - I do not want my son to grow up in a world corrupted by mudbloods or living in fear of muggles; but I will not fight for the cause anymore now, not when I have my babe to protect.

We should not stay here much longer. There is a growing threat by a group who call themselves the Order of the Phoenix - though I know not which ashes the have arisen from. The Dark Lord may not take kindly to me bowing out either, not when I pledged him my loyalty for the Dark Mark and received the benefits us Death Eaters are bestowed with.

I will find somewhere more neutral - Scandinavia, perhaps, with Lyra Parkinson, or Cissy as she has her young Draco. Mother will be disappointed, but the Malfoy's should understand, and may well accompany me.

Drumstrang will be a good school for my Hycanthis.

But woe to any who touch him; hell has no fury compared to the lengths I will reach to protect and avenge him, should I have too.

There is a commotion outside and I jump to my feet, wand drawn. I put my babe down in his cot so I am free to defend him. It's a well chosen spot for his cot; the alcove walls enclose him on three sides, and I face outwards from the fourth. The door blasts open and I recognise Frank and Alice Longbottom as the assailants. Curses fly and I would do more but dare not throw down my shield for fear of my babes safety. He cries and screams in fright as bright lights bounce across the room. Suddenly they both attack with the same spell, I know it not, but my shield falls.

I damn the anti-apparition wards I set up, and the emergency portkey is the other side of the room; there is no escape. They dodge my killing curses, I throw two more instantaneously; but in this haze of panic I do not move quick enough to avoid a spell which breaks both my thigh bones. I scream and crumple to the floor, clinging on to consciousness despite my pain.

_Get Hycanthis, Get Hycanthis_! I am single minded now and try to crawl over to my child, but am bound by Frank. The only wandless magic I can do is healing, so begin mending my broken legs, trying to fight the binds which hold me.

Alice walks over to the cot, curiously. "Oh, what's this?" she asked, "Bellatrix Lestrange has a child?" she picks my baby, holding it at arms length as if disgusted.

_You'll never know, dear, _

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

"No." I croak, "Take me, take anything, leave him alone."

"This is the child of Death Eaters." her eyes narrowed "And those of Death should not bear life. You've killed others, you killed my father, and now..." I screamed, launching to my feet as she raised her wand tip to his temple "Avada Kedavra!"

"Nooooooo!" his limp lifeless form was dropped to the ground, glassy eyes unseeing, his last cry unuttered.

There was a tremendous flash of light and the Earth shook as the two Longbottom's fell to the ground. I dropped to my knees... it couldn't be true. No, no, no, no. He couldn't be dead. My baby. My son. My beautiful Hycanthis. And then, trembling, I turned to his murderer.

Red haze filled my vision and I stared at the two stirring figures, who had been knocked to the ground by my own unrestrained magic. They looked up at me, but before moving a muscle I screamed "CRUCIO!" they yelled and screamed, writhing on the floor, I poured all my pain into it, all my anger and hurt and suffering. My grief, my fury, my loss. I channelled it too them, wanting for them to experience but a modicum of the pain I had ripping through my chest.

I do not know how long I held them there for. I did not see the other Auro's running in, did not feel there restraints. From that moment on, I didn't really feel anything.

_The other might, dear, _

_As I lay sleeping,_

_I deamed I held you in my arms_

I was lying in a soft bed, you snuggled into my chest, warm beside me. I smile and kiss the top of your head, sighing softly, hand rubbing soothing patterns across your back.

_But when I awoke, dear, _

_I was mistaken,_

_So I hung my head and cried._

My eyes open. I am looking through Azkaban's' bars. I am cold and wet, my clothes are threadbare. There is no sun, only dark clouds that cover a gloomy sky.

My arms are empty.

_You were my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You made me happy, when skies were grey_  
_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

.

:'( yeh, Bella was kind of OOC but that was intentional (point being she turned mad at his point).

So what do you think? Like, dislike, why? Reviews are really really appreciated so please take 60secconds to tell me what you think. Thank You! :)


End file.
